


全體肅立

by laceleather



Series: 證詞系列 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Trio mixed, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Minister for Magic Harry Potter, Office Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is The Chosen One
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 嘿，若問英國巫師界內隨便一人，大家都會說Slytherin是邪惡的，但對有史以來最可怕的Dark Lord來說Gryffindor才是有過之而無不及的存在，尤其是Dumbledore的黃金男孩。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: 證詞系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545781
Kudos: 1





	全體肅立

冰冷、銳利，既像針尖又像刀鋒，令所有人寒毛直豎的強大魔法正在整間房間裡流竄躁動，導致陳設於頭頂的魔法燈具忽明忽暗，一明一滅地閃爍，將早已緊繃的氣氛弄得更加詭譎不安。

「他們的腦袋裡灌滿了鼻涕蟲嗎，還是被巨怪輾過？妖精法案第兩百六十九條明顯鑽了神奇動物法案的漏洞，當法案三讀通過，他們可以宣稱他們在神奇動物法案保護內不受魔法部的監管，而妖精法案將會有足夠的空間賦予他們權利，只要沒有人找出應對的補漏方式，那些貪婪醜陋的小妖怪將會顯露出本性，把魔法部的所有加隆和財寶榨光甚至連帶影響中立的古靈閣妖精──！」

若問有甚麼比魔法部部長抽搐著眼角並且像隻猛獸發出壓低嗓音的嘶吼還要恐怖，所有魔法部職員會告訴提問者估計僅有隨著怒氣攀升並撫上蒼白骨色魔杖的手指。

即便那是多次登上巫師大眾雜誌票選最美麗、最值得觀賞排行的一雙手，足夠讓許多女巫或許還包含部分男巫稱羨喜愛。可當它以彷彿撫摸愛人般的手法輕撫著指尖下由於長年使用略顯磨損但不失光澤的木條，魔杖尖端因為相觸和持有者魔法核心連結引爆出星火點點的璀璨，所有巫師都會畏懼恨不得退避三舍。

那些由紅色以及綠色交織而成的光點看似瑰麗，卻又彰顯屬於三大禁咒的色彩。沒有人想挑戰被巫師界公認的不可饒恕咒語，尤其那是在現任英國魔法部部長的手裡施展。

一道咒語的威力取決於巫師的魔法核心與意志，具有顏色分類的咒語更會因為巫師核心屬性類別獲得加成，黑魔法再加上史上最強大的黑巫師？別說梅林即便隨便問一名有經過正規魔法學院教育的巫師都能肯定回答哪怕區區的鑽心咒都能輕易致人於死，何況魔杖的主人好不容易恢復原本眸色的雙眼又被腥紅取代的情況下。

畢竟，現任英國魔法部部長可是從前那怕大名鼎鼎也無人膽敢稱呼僅能以You-know-who的黑魔王。

任何有常識的巫師都不會質疑黑魔法在前任Dark Lord的魔杖尖下會有怎樣的質的飛躍，當他處於平靜時普通的Crucio就已經足以讓忍受力遠比普通巫師強的食死徒尖叫地癱軟在地久久無法起身，換成憤怒滿溢進而催動魔力讓房間裡的物品接二連三如同麻瓜砲彈爆裂一個一個炸個粉碎，沒人能夠想像。

噢，或許某個人能懂，有鑒於過去、現在以及遙遠的外來維持如此獨一無二的連結不被斷開，那名作為世上最熟悉也是命運裡被選定的敵手可能最為了解。不過顯然地，待在會議室裡戰戰兢兢的一干部會職員不是，他們只能在自己身上施展鎧甲咒抵擋周邊飛濺過來的碎片，並祈禱著下一秒飛過來的不會是一道不可饒恕的咒語。

他們自認沒有抵擋來自眼前男人怒意的能力，只能冀望站於部長右手邊毫不受影響把濃密捲髮梳成髮髻的女性。她看起來幹練而且難以親近，在指教過她的堪稱巧舌如簧的犀利言論與充沛多元的觀點之後，沒人想像她曾經是個隱藏於面具之下披頭散髮的狂熱分子，就好比如今執掌傲羅司長突破了歷史所有司長功績是那名即便勇敢著稱的Gryffindor聽聞也會卻步的純血異類。

Hufflepuff的忠誠；Ravenclaw的智慧；Gryffindor的熱情；Slytherin的狡詐，相當於魔法部部長右手的女子集合Hogwarts四學院的特色，多數人都認為要不是她完全忠於英國當代最有名也最可怕的黑巫師，坐上魔法部部長高位的肯定非她莫屬。

她忠心不二，從她哪怕已經獲得高位仍不改的稱呼能夠彰露，她堅定的相信自己所認定的，就像巫師之於魔法核心。那些被允許待在Dark Lord周邊的核心成員皆是如此，他們是追群崇偉宏高騎士，並非貪婪私慾的奴僕。

「Master，妖精狡詐但也只是屬於他們的聰明，妖精的魔法確實不同於巫師，他們能夠明白可不代表能夠完全理解其中的差異性，在鑽了當中的缺漏沾沾自喜同時也暴露妖精的盲點，正當性、優先性，即便特別但在此之上不容忤逆的根本……」曾經的Dark Lord核心一員、現在的魔法部部長副手之一說出了一長串乍聽簡明但也要足夠了解一條條由冗長、乏味和枯燥得足夠讓普通人睡著的曲曲繞繞，才能理解女巫所言的點名癥結與解決辦法。

在場沒有人具有能立即跟上女巫智慧的大腦，唯一僅有方才還以極度氣惱之姿打算以三大禁咒任一嚴懲而非文官體制考績評比處罰的魔法部部長。坐在最高位的男人一改狂躁易怒，彷彿這處遭到狂暴魔法席捲的殘破會議廳不是他的傑作，他從頭到尾都維持著出身學院的優雅儀態。

「啊……我的朋友，我就知道能夠信任妳。」蒼白纖長的手指陷入烏黑之間，魔法部部長將垂落的髮梢重新順回應該處於的位置，他的眼睛由於燈光和半瞇的姿態看不見顏色，只有指尖下的魔杖能夠供以會議廳所有人判別情緒，「確保所有的人得知這項決議，他們將清楚當他們已經選定位置之後容不得其他選擇──」

雖非天鵝絨般的低沉悅耳，強大渾厚的魔力卻也賦予了聲音與眾不同的魅力，一種並非聲音、音域而是實質的力量來催動聽聞者的內心。只要聲音的主人願意，光用極具號召力的魔力聲音足以讓他達成所望，不過坐在主席位上的部長用情願實質的方式去輾壓操縱，他享受摧毀壁壘打破他人自我道德所獲得的愉悅。

當男人語尾以一種興趣盎然的方式拉長，捏著魔杖的手與另一隻搭起，然後揚高下巴並輕輕搧動濃密的眼睫，所有人都能從流轉的目光清楚獲知或許已經翹起一腿相貌年輕的部長傳達的意思，還有隱含其中的殘忍戲謔。

不是刻意埋藏，也非隱射暗指，它既淺白又明確，與具有英國魔法部部長稱呼之外另一身分同樣清楚不容錯辯。

會議室內的所有人忍不住打顫。因為部長傳達的意思，以及他們在一次體認眼前坐於之上之人並非雍容倜儻外貌那樣無害誘人。

「噢，Master，不須擔憂，在性命之前哪怕將成堆的金加隆置於他們的鼻下，即使腦袋僅有耗子大小的傢伙做出明確的抉擇。況且在那之後已經不是什麼棘手的狀況──」穿著一反正所皆知暗色長袍套上明亮許多套裝的女巫視線投向另一頭，魔法部部長左手邊的位置，在坐滿人的高台上那個空位特別醒目。

不過那也僅是至開始到此刻間幾分鐘的突兀，當會議廳的大門打開那個空洞很快遭到填補，幾乎所有人都為了那個人的到來屏住呼吸心跳一滯，不是以恐懼而是因為即將到來的舒緩而收縮。

「看看誰來了，說到就到。」前Dark Lord麾下忠心耿耿的女巫發出咯咯笑聲，塗抹口紅的嘴唇扭曲成足以讓心智不夠堅定的怯懦者別開視線的弧度，「魔法界──不，魔法部的英雄，那些差點搞砸法案蠢蛋的救世主。」

不知情的人或許會認為那是挑釁，畢竟在緊急情況下闖入龍穴拯救金蛋的勇者最終得到的名聲和獎賞總是豐富，縱使貪然的妖精和愚笨沒帶大腦的巫師巨怪才是真實也無法抹滅他成功救火功勞。獲得功績與名聲同時自然而然伴隨羨慕引發的醜陋妒意，聯繫的雙胞胎是不可分割，人們總是不樂意自己以外的傢伙站得比自己更高，擠破頭的魔法部窄門多得是那類人物，在幾乎是最高位的附近處境更是險峻艱難。

來自於右手的犀利針鋒，幾乎是姍姍來遲的那人沒有投以相對，反而以一種和藹並且輕柔的聲音回應，彷彿被調侃的人不是自己。踏進會議廳的人相當年輕，以魔法部職位平均年齡來看，這名將自己打理得宜幹練又不失討喜的年輕人看上去幾乎是剛畢業的孩子，可從他的應對、自信以及經歷成長所雕塑的五官線條，很快能抹去多數人的第一印象。

就算沒有，人們也會很快意識到自己的錯誤。

「非常抱歉來晚了。」

年輕的男巫朝女巫點頭，然後在對方小小地噘嘴同時遞出夾在公事包的大量文件。從紙張的厚度以及最後一份簽屬十幾個魔法簽名的紙張來看，附近僅要能夠瞧得見上頭名諱的人物內心想法很快能轉變為更加篤定的感覺。

「無所謂。」部長揮揮手，接過女巫遞上快速分好的文件凝視，頭也不抬地掃視厚度不容小覷的白紙黑字，「我知道你的行蹤。」

部長一副懶得分得哪怕一道眼神給對方的態度，至於他的右手──多數人面對會尊敬倒退的女巫早就退回原位，正用一種熟練但感覺不出積極度的緩慢整理桌面的紙張。

「那麼──」年輕人遲疑地沉吟，接下來所說的話語氣明顯高亢過先前，「不需要報告所有的行程？」

「若你的智商只有語氣表達出的一半或許需要。」魔法部部長頓了頓嘴角些微一撇，他的手指優雅地將紙張翻過一頁，然後在大略掃視過後接連跳過更多無關緊要的內容，「但我們都知道你不是，你狡猾得一如該死的老蜜蜂。所以，停止你的裝模作樣，在多數存於現場並且活著的傢伙智商堪憂的情況下，不需要再降低總體平均。」

「啊……我很榮幸？從你口中聽到這番稱讚。」年輕人挑起眉，嘴角揚起得意的笑容。那抹笑容應該是虛偽空洞的禮貌，只是它非但不是，還能感受出切實的滿足與雀躍。

相較於年輕人的態度，雙眼緊盯文件的部長只願意不屑呢喃有關於Gryffindor如何的貶抑。

聽到上司的嘟噥，年輕的巫師沒有下屬該有的誠惶誠恐，他沒有收斂反倒綻開更燦爛的微笑。

「那麼，偉大的部長願意撥空聽聞關於該法案更詳盡的訊息嗎？相信在會議時刻，關於古靈閣妖精的表態訊息並未傳到，還有某些、對於此項法案有相當有趣的提議？」

年輕的巫師成功吸引部長的目光，年長對方許多卻很難從外表辨別年齡的男人招手示意對方上前。

手上套著古老紋章戒指的Peverell秘書長以優雅的步伐走向全議會最高的位置，他的姿態模樣彷彿此處不是普通供以會議使用的房間，而是加冠晉爵的殿堂，象徵會議主席的位置則是黃金鑄成鑲以寶鑽鋪設紅絨軟墊的至高王座。

他來到端坐審視魔法簽名的部長身邊，手指揭過攜帶來的文件攤開一項項告知，然後在交談當中不經意地擦過部長持握骨色魔杖的指尖、手背，為了更明確指出要點他挪動步伐，鬆開的手指在對方接過後同時改變了位置，與其一同還有幾乎同步靜止動作的部長。

有人屏住呼吸，也有人發出喉嚨被扼住的細小聲響，因為年輕男巫的手正拂過部長給外袍遮蓋的前臂，停留於肩膀，靠近肩頸象徵保有與壓制的位置停留。

整間會議廳靜默無聲，唯有人們哽咽又或紊亂的呼吸聲響。

「現在散會，全部離開。」

有人說出這麼一句話，可在過於震驚的情況下幾乎所有人都認為是自己的錯覺。沒有人膽敢移動，因為他們被一雙眼給捕獲，如同獵物在狩獵者面前僅能畏畏顫顫等待噬咬迎來生命的終結。

部長的綠眼睛明明隱藏於頭頂的燈光之下卻又分外明顯。透亮、深沉、隨著轉動流轉瀅瀅光芒，就像禁咒的顏色，隨時能夠奪取目光對視之人的心魄，沒人敢輕舉妄動，直至另一道清楚、堅定的聲音再一次宣布。

「你們聽見了。現在，議會結束！」

重要程度僅低於魔法部部長的女巫鏗鏘有力的不容拒絕讓所有人肅然起敬，在場所有人幾乎同一時間跳起然後魚貫而出，沒人膽敢磨蹭滯留，直到最後一人離開大門的位置，就見那扇寬闊足夠半巨人伴侶跳起踢踏舞也不會撞上的門扇在無人伸手的情況下關閉。

若是有職員在會議廳大門闔上的那一刻回頭，他們能看見站於部長身邊的秘書彎下不隨意曲折的腰桿，年輕人略顯紅潤的嘴唇在部長給髮絲半略遮的耳邊張闔直到對方終於給了幾個應付的回應後，輕柔扳過寧願把所有注意力投諸於手上文件並表現得那麼不情願年長上司的臉頰以及嘴唇。他的手指擦過對方的顴骨、額角，在綠眼睛閃過紅色的惱怒時挪移到耳垂輕輕捏揉緩和急速翻騰的怒意。

Thomas Marvolo Peverell是個稱職的魔法部秘書官，他永遠懂得如何緩解部長非常人的情緒變化，就如同Tom Marvolo Riddle站立於英國現代最可怕足以讓多數人畏懼腿軟的黑魔王卻不被恐懼撼動，因為他就是Tom──那名有關於Dark Lord寓言裡被親手標記的平等、英國魔法部部長欽點的得力左手，關係能追尋到上古幾乎是密不可分的Peverell家族成員。

他親吻部長的雙唇，將對方喉間的詛咒視為純釀甘露吞嚥，然後在反客為主的嚙咬襲來時睜開眼眸，直視倒映自己模樣如同死咒的雙眼。Tom能感受到另一名屬於男人手指如何陷入自己的頭髮間扣住，將自己精心打理的髮型弄亂然後扯痛頭皮。

但他不在乎，他正沉迷年長男人難得不再躲避的主動。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 經過N年過後的續篇！辦公室戀情+年下！  
今年應該會多寫幾篇完補前面跟後面（？），作為慶祝明年的老伏電影！
> 
> 稍微講一下設定：  
➤戰爭結束，黑魔王哈利登上英國魔法部會長的位置，食屍徒幾乎消失於大眾至中，但所有人知道反而是前身沃爾普及斯騎士、也就是最核心年長的食屍徒紛紛佔據魔法部的要職。不過安慰的是，因為戰爭以和平的方式落幕，鳳凰社也獲得了小部分的職位。  
➤Tom Marvolo Riddle改名Thomas Marvolo Peverell，並取得古老家族的繼承權，在一方不信任與另一方巫師魔法簽名更改打破預言的成立。結束戰爭的魔法界救世主、魔法部的英雄（在部長的盛怒之中），他獲得了秘書長的職位，同時也是部長的得力左手，年輕有為、獲得可怕部長的信任，所有人都認定他將會是現任部長任期終結後最有望繼承的下一任人選。  
➤魔法部部長的右手是Hermione Jane Granger，副部長；黑魔王的前左手則是Ronald Billius Weasley，接任傲羅司長。  
➤除了老校長和騎士團左右手沒人知道黑魔王哈利和救世主湯姆的親戚關係，他們的關係近但又過遠，對於他們倆個搞上身分又過分錯綜複雜，騎士團表示不在乎，反正Master已經被掛著光明羔羊皮實際心機無比的黑救世主吃定了。


End file.
